


Remember?

by Krose_Kaos



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Regret, Seeking Redemption, Self-Hatred, phone guy is Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krose_Kaos/pseuds/Krose_Kaos
Summary: There are somethings Liam remembers.
Kudos: 7





	Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> According to some skeptics, Micheal is the Crying Child. Although what does that make of the bully, the older brother?

“...You know sometimes, during the day, I hear noises in the uh, Parts and Service room. You know, where those old animatronics are. I-I’m not quite sure what the noises actually are uh, but it sounds um, like uh, crying. I checked back there before when I first heard it and they were all just huddled together. It seems like―nevermind―I don’t know. Maybe it’s just me, you know. I should ask the company about it later. Um, good luck with your shift tonight!” Liam ended his recording. He rambled too much didn’t, he? He stared at the phone debating to redo the whole recording again. He would often make recordings before making the phone recording to make sure. He was always a rambler. He needs to give helpful information, not to wrap this night guard into something he doesn’t need to be in.

He wants to tell Jeremy to just leave. Yet, what’s the point? It won’t stop the animatronics chasing after guards. Then again, this guy must have a death wish. Maybe he should convince him to leave in person. No, this man must have a good reason, right? Just thinking of seeing that kid made him anxious.

Why does Liam stay? 

Liam doesn’t really know. He figures it was to fix some mistakes.

All those victims were Mikey’s friends. Michael―his brother’s name alone aches the heart. Liam is glad he left. He couldn’t bear to see Micheal after the bite and he won't want to see Michael in any more emotional pain. He already has a picture of him in tears carved in his mind from the times he would scare his baby brother. He wishes he could burn them. He wants to forget that version of him. This, in some way, is an apology to Micheal. To give justice to his little brother’s friends. Then again, he doesn’t even know if his brother is alive.

The history of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza is filled with so much dread that he is surprised he wasn’t drowning from it. He can feel it filling his lungs, but not enough to take his breath.

"Hello, hello? Hey uh, I hope you are doing okay. I just want to inform you about those animatronics in the back that are, uh, active. The company wants to keep them for spare parts. So just, make sure nothing happens to them, alright? I uh, don't want the company running up my rear end so, goodnight," he ends the recording and let his exhausting efforts consume him. He really didn't know what he was trying to say in that one. It was hardly relevant to what he was planning to say, no valuable instructions. 

So many thoughts were bouncing around his brain. He had to take a break. Liam let his mind rest to the sound of silence looming over him in the office. Freddy’s closes at exactly 9:30 A.M. Employees would half-ass their final duties after a tiring day of screaming obnoxious children. Liam was known for being the opposite―putting extra care to the animatronics and the last to leave for the night. It was mesmerizing to see all their inner working shifting and clicking seamlessly together is a pleasant sight. 

The other mechanics gave up on the Toy Foxy. Which was conjoined in all sorts of areas. Liam would give his best efforts with the limited time he had to help the other version of his favorite mascot. He felt sorry for them...it...he wasn’t sure what it was?

Regardless that they wanted to kill him, he loved these characters. It was pure nostalgia from the creation and the better times.

Finally, he will spend forty minutes talking to his recorder. It was a method he used to vent and reflect on his thoughts. To completely erase any of it if deemed necessary. 

He was the first to do the night shift, well, for at least 3 days. It wasn't really his job. At the time Freddy’s was just opening, he was hired to do last―minute repairs before opening. Being a mechanic has its perks when trying to survive killer animatronics so he tries to give these tricks to future nightguards, while trying his best to reassure them that these were malfunctions.

He has always been a bad liar. 

He heard the rumors of animatronics stuffing guards in suits at the old location. After those murders...were Michael’s friends… oh. How did he just make that connection now? Did the animatronic kill the kid?

No, that’s impossible! The robots will never hurt a kid under the age of what? 16? Today the Toys would be pissed if you are anywhere near children. Someone else must have done…

Electrons fired in his brain. Liam was not someone who was keen to the supernatural, but after those three nights, it seems like anything can be possible. 

He hesitantly stood from the office chair then stared down the empty hall. He swallowed and took a glance at the clock from the corner of his eyes―11:26 A.M. About forty minutes until the night guard arrives. Just enough time. He takes one step forward and then another. His shoes clapped against the sticky tiles of the hallway. It rang through the restaurant indicating that he should be alone, but Liam knew. He didn’t realize he was having second thoughts when he reached the steel metallic door. He doesn’t often go in there. He would normally fetch someone else to get a quick part, but that was rarely by himself. If he does, he would fling the door wide open for the customers to see if something were to happen.

Right now, it was just him and eleven monsters. Was the word “monsters” the correct term?

The door was intimidating in the dark. It's stainless steel stood there existing to hide the tales and horrors of this forsaken place. A reminder to all that what had happened shall not happen again. 

His hand reached the knob, shakenly. ”This wasn't a good idea”, he thought,”I'm not even sure…”

His last will was used to turn and push the door open. Hastily, he pulled out his flashlight from his back pocket in case Foxy was the one who would dislike his disturbance. His light fell upon Bonnie, then Freddy, then Chica and finally, on Foxy. It didn't take long for the horrible odor to sink in but he took a step in anyways. 

He then realized the animatronics were all huddled together, side by side. Sitting beside each other in the comfort of the other's company. 

The sight seems sad to him, more so creepy that is. "Do you remember Micheal?" Liam started, "Do you remember me?" 

Silence.

"Do you remember us?" 

There was a gut feeling that they were ignoring him. Maybe they aren't Michael's friends or perhaps… he can't be here. He rejected his nerves by walking in further into the room and the smell became stronger. “Even if you don’t know who I am or if you aren’t Micheal’s friendsI still want to help you,”his eyes frantically glancing at his watch as it ticks. Again, no response.

He took a good look at them and within seconds he managed to remember each of their behaviors. Foxy hates the light and the mask doesn’t work, Freddy goes down the hall, and Bonnie and Chica go through the vent. The time was ticking and he needed to record a message beforehand. He took his leave. He takes out his recorder and lists all the necessities he managed to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> That's right Phone Guy is the Older Brother. I only have one piece of evidence which is, they both like Foxy.


End file.
